$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & -1 & 1 \\ 1 & 0 & -2\end{array}\right]$ $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 4 \\ 3 & 1 \\ 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C A$ ?
Explanation: Because $ C$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ A$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times2)$ $ C A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-1} & {1} \\ {1} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & \color{#DF0030}{4} \\ {3} & \color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {0} & \color{#DF0030}{5}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ C$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ A$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ A$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ A$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ A$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & ? \\ {1}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{3}+{-2}\cdot{0} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ A$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & {4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5} \\ {1}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{3}+{-2}\cdot{0} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & {4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5} \\ {1}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{3}+{-2}\cdot{0} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 20 \\ 1 & -6\end{array}\right] $